Día de Aventuras en el doble sentido
by Allychin-Hanako
Summary: AU Cato x Peeta. "Finnick planea un paseo con Cato un día de aventura en la montaña practicando MotoCross, Finnick invita a Peeta al paseo, pero omite la aparte la aventura extrema y Peeta acepta. Finnick le dice que es una buena oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos a Cato." un fic de dos caps. y aqui esta espero que sea de su agrado(Amo a Cato por eso ICK)


El reloj marcaba las 09:00 am, no pudo seguir durmiendo como cualquier día y para mas no podía soportar como sus ojos le pesaban por el sueño, quería seguir recostado en su cama como todos los días sábados. Dormirse de nuevo era tentador, pero su maldito celular no lo dejo, la música a esta hora era insoportable, Skrillex sonaba con gran intensidad como su tono de llamada en su móvil, contesto rápidamente para evitar despertar a su perro.

"¿Qué?"-contesto secamente, poniendo su celular en altavoz.

"Te lo dije anoche Cato. ¿Es que lo has olvidado?"-respondió la voz por el auricular del teléfono celular.

"¿Qué cosa seria tan importante como para despertarme un sábado?"- pregunto Cato tratando de recordar.

"Te dije que hoy saldríamos, y para tu información convencí a Peeta de que no acompañara"-

"¿D-De verdad Finnick?"- pregunto incrédulo Cato, mientras que al mismo tiempo que su amigo Finnick le respondía este salto de la cama al escuchar el nombre de Peeta.

"Si y tu como estúpido perdiendo el tiempo"-respondió finnick con un tono de reproche.

"¿¡estás en tu depa!?"-grito, ya que dejo su móvil en la cama y él se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto dando el agua de la ducha.

"¿Qué?"-

"Que si estás en tu departamento"-Cato salió corriendo del baño solo en ropa interior y cogió el móvil.

"Acabo de salir para ir a buscar a Peeta a su casa no s vemos allá"-y corto la llamada.

-Sera mejor que me apresure.- dijo Cato en voz alta.

Volvió al baño y se despojo de su ropa interior y entro a la ducha.

Finnick se encontraba ya en la casa de Peeta, no quedaba para nada lejos en verdad su departamento quedaba frente a la casa del Peeta.

Ellos dos era amigos de la infancia, Peeta sabía todo de Finnick y viceversa.

Finnick toco sutilmente la puerta y la puerta se abrió rápidamente. Peeta era el que había abierto la puerta, este se encontraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿qué te ocurre estas bien?-pregunto un preocupado Finnick, este mismo se acerco a su amigo y rompiendo su espacio personal junto ambas frentes para tomar su temperatura. –No tienes fiebre.-

-C-Claro que no, es solo que estoy así desde que me dijiste que Cato también iría con nosotros a la montaña.- contesto demasiado avergonzado.

-¿solo por eso?-pregunto Finnick con una sonrisa.

-s…si.-musito Peeta.

-valla ahora hasta lo reconoces, solo falta que se lo digas.-hablo cruzado de brazos.

-bueno algún día lo hare, pero ahora ayúdame a preparar las cosas.-contesto sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Finnick

-está bien.-dijo soltando un suspiro

Ya estaba todo empacado las, mochilas llenas de suministros, linternas, pilas, un kit se primeros auxilios y cuanta cosa se le ocurrió a Peeta.

-amigo si ofender pero eres como una mujer.-

-si tienes un accidente justo en ese momento te darás cuenta de que soy precavido.-

-pues te faltaron los cascos.-susurro Finnick con una sonrisa.

-¿cascos? ¿Por qué cascos?-pregunto al escuchar solo la ultima parte.

-¿qué cascos? yo no he dicho nada.-trato de disimular la sorpresa.

Peeta quedo pensativo, iba a insistir para que le dijera, pero la bocina de un auto los interrumpió, Finnick abrió la puerta principal de la casa de Peeta.

-Pero miren quien llego por fin, ¡Peeta es Cato, sácalas cosas para guardarla en su auto!

Cato se bajo del auto, su pelo rubio brillaba ante la luz del bello sol que había hoy, se saco los lentes para el sol, llevaba puesta una remera negra sin mangas y encima una camisa cuadrille de muchos colores, unos jeas negros y unas zapatillas de color rojas.

Cato se acerco a la entrada de la casa, Peeta estaba ahí, frente a él.

-Hola, pásame las mochilas, yo las llevare al auto.-dijo tratando de no sonar avergonzado y en cierto modo tratando de no sonrojarse.

-Ah… claro, toma.-el tinte rojizo teñía sus mejillas, levanto una mochila y se la paso a Cato, "accidentalmente" Cato tomo la mano de Peeta y este dejo caer la mochila, ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero Cato aparto su mirada luego de algunos segundo. El corazón de Peeta latía rápidamente y el sonrojo de sus mejillas no quería desaparecer.

Cato comenzó a acomodar las cosas en la cajuela bajo la atenta mirada de Finnick.

-¿es que tu solo será él una molestia?-pregunto disgustado Cato.

-te dejaría solo con Peeta, pero si lo hago él se moriría de vergüenza al está con una chico tan guapo como tu.-

-deja de decir tonterías quieres, ya son las 10:30 tenemos que llegar allá a las 13:00 y no creo que llegamos a la hora si nos demoramos tanto.-

-es Peeta el que se demora, debe estar arreglándose para alguien.-dijo en tono burlo.

-hay veces que me dan ganas de estrangularte.- contesto Cato.

-tranquilo y cambiando de tema ¿cuando se lo dirás?-pregunto serio Finnick.

-eso a ti no te incumbe y por lo tanto no abras la boca.-sentencio Cato.

-ya, tranquilo.-tranquilizo Finnick.- Peeta Apresúrate ya…-

Peeta salió con una chaqueta ligera verde con negro y unos short arriba de la rodilla de color azul. El trió se subió al auto de Cato y emprendieron rumbo a la "excursión a la montaña".

Cato manejaba, mientras Finnick estaba en el asiento del copiloto y Peeta estaba en asiento de atrás mirando por la ventana.

Cato fijo su mirada en el espejo retrovisor y miro atentamente el rostro de Peeta, su cabello se esparramaba por la culpa del viento ya que tenia la ventana abierta y en sus rostro esbozaba una sonrisa. Cato sonrió al ver lo imbécil que se veía apreciando el reflejo de Peeta.

-¿bueno y trajiste tu protección?-pregunto Finnick mirando a Cato.

-Claro… me dijiste que les enseñara a hacer Motocross, mi conocido tiene las motos y sus trajes listo ¿o es que ya te arrepentiste?-con el seño fruncido.

-¿¡Que!? ¿MotoCross? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo Finnick?-pregunto preocupado Peeta.

-Peeta, si no quieres hacerlo, no lo harás. Me imagino que Finnick no te consulto antes. ¿O me equivoco?-con su ceño fruncido, se subió los lentes para ponerlos en su cabeza y dio una mirada desaprobatoria a Finnick.

-por favor, sabes que si le hubiera dicho Peeta se hubiera negado y no estaríamos aquí.-respondió tratando de excusarse.

-ya está bien lo hare, los tres haremos MotoCross.-dijo con un tono de inseguridad.


End file.
